


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hints at Sexual Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The temptation is too great for Bofur, and when it strikes, the truth is finally revealed.





	Temptation

A bath!  That is just what you needed!  You were covered in gunk and Orc…stuff…and Goblin…stuff…and it was just gross and you wanted to be clean.  Granted, you didn’t exactly have a nice hot bath you could use, but instead, a cold stream.

 

But beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

 

So you walked down the path as you saw Fili and Kili walking back.  “Have fun, Y/n!” They shouted at you while you took up some of the clothes you had borrowed (been gifted) by the company.  A pair of pants from Ori, a cloak from Dwalin, and of course a shirt from Bofur. 

 

Thankfully, the company was more than happy to lend you something so you could stay warm while you washed your own clothes.  You quickly made your way down to the stream and smiled at the last remaining member of the company.  “Hey, Bofur!”  You said with a grin as he finished braiding his hair.

 

“Oh! Y/n!”  He gave a bit of a blush as he reached for his shirt.  “Sorry, didn’t know you were heading down.”

 

“It’s no big deal, Bofur.”  You said with a smile as you set the clothes down and started getting undressed.  Honestly, you thought nothing of it, it wasn’t like you looked strange, and it was just a body after all.  So you didn’t think twice about pulling off your clothes to get ready for your bath.

 

But apparently Bofur had some feelings about it.  You glanced over your shoulder as you stepped into the stream, smiling at him.  “You okay, Bo?”  You gave him a wink as you stepped in up to your knees, letting your body slowly adjust to the temperature.

 

“Uh…yea…I’m…fine…”  Bofur just watched you in awe for a moment before he gave his head a firm shake and turned his attention, very abruptly to his braid, undoing it and redoing it. 

 

You gave a little chuckle as you wrapped your arms around yourself as you stepped in further, letting the water lap around your hips and tease the tips of your hair.  “Damn, this water is freezing!” 

 

“Gonna be alright, lass?”  Bofur asked you with a husky voice.  You hadn’t heard it from him before, and looking back to him you couldn’t help but smile as he asked you again if you were alright as he blushed from toe to ears as he fiddled with his hair. 

 

You turned to face him head on and smirked.  “Bofur…does me being naked bother you?” 

 

“No!”  He said a little too quickly as he let his eyes dart up to you.  They swept over your form, and you honestly thought that if he wasn’t so stubborn, he might let his eyes linger at certain places.  “Don’t mind at all.”  He grumbled before going back to his hair. 

 

You chuckled as you shook your head.  “Bofur, tell me the truth, please?”  You begged as you stepped further into the river to hide your lower half and then crossed your arms over your chest. 

 

Bofur glanced up and sighed before he shifted on his rock and looked you in the eye.  “Aye, it bothers me a bit...”  He saw you deflate a little bit before continuing.  “But only because…well…”

 

You then smirked as you saw him blush again.  _Oh,_ you thought to yourself, _so it is like that_.  You couldn’t help your almost predatory grin as you quietly stepped back out of the river as he started stumbling over his words. 

 

“Bo?”  You asked, reaching forward to run your fingers over his braid. 

 

Bofur’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open when he took you in, in all your glory standing before him.  “Y-Y-Y-Y/n?”

 

“Why are you so nervous?” 

 

Bofur stared up at you and finally let the words rush out of him.  “Because you are the most gorgeous lass I have ever laid eyes on.  Your laugh, your smile, your kindness, I’d make you mine if you’d let me…  I dream of having you in my arms, by my side, and seeing ya like this…Mahal, Y/n.  It’s like seeing a goddess, and it is all I can do to keep my hands to myself.” 

 

Just as he spoke, he had to clench his hands closed to keep from reaching out.  You hadn’t said you wanted him, you hadn’t told him it would be alright, so he wouldn’t make a move, not until he was certain.

 

“Bofur?”  You grabbed his chin with one hand and pulled his head up to look at you.  “I would love to be yours.”  You whispered to him as you leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.  His breath came out in a rush as you quickly moved to sit on his lap, straddling him.

 

His hands gently came up and ran up your back as you kissed him.  “Is that all you want to touch?”  You joked with a wink. 

 

000

 

“Fili! Kili!  Go see what is taking Y/n so long!”  Thorin barked out with a roll of his eyes, probably thinking that you were just taking too long with your bath.

 

“Hey, where is Bofur?”  Bilbo offered as a side remark, nothing really aligning in their minds until Fili and Kili came rushing back with this horrified look on their face.

 

“Where is-“

 

“They-She n-needs a m-minute!” Kili stumbled over his words as he sat awkwardly next to Bifur.

 

“What are you on…never mind, I’ll go myself.”  Thorin growled.

 

“NO!”  Fili and Kili shouted at the same time, gripping their uncles sleeves. 

 

“They really just need a few more minutes.”

 

“You don’t want to see what we saw…it will scar you!” 

 

Thorin gave his nephews a look of disbelief…and then it clicked.  His eyes went wide for a moment before he cleared his throat.  “We will give them another hour, and if they aren’t back by then…Dwalin, you will go get them.”  He shook his head as he helped his nephews sit down and relax.  “Try not to think about it, alright?” 

 

They just shook their heads.  And when you and Bofur returned, smiles on your faces, and courting braids at your right ear, the princes did everything in their power to avoid eye contact.


End file.
